


Shock and Awe

by SpankedbySpike



Series: J3 Established Relationship Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the established Triad written for the team challenge at spn_spankings held in the summer 2012, and is Jensen’s pov. It's the third and last part of this original trilogy I had in mind, but the verse did continue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

Jensen’s trepidation was heightened by the soft toweling Jeff was giving him. He knew he was in for a serious chastisement but he really failed to care. It felt so good to be in his lovers arm, being pampered and being his sole focus…

 

Of course, all things come to an end and too quickly he was on Jeff's knee trying to spell out his misdeeds, never an easy feast when your ass is high in the air. He could hear snickers coming from Jared' corner and was quite conscious of the fact that he was glossing over most of the details. He did feel bad though, and the remorse he expressed was real, rather than shared simply to avoid a punishment spanking and reveal in an erotic session instead.

 

At the end of his confession, he couldn't explain how but he found himself with his back in he bed, in the freaking diaper position. Really, he was going to be treated like a kid, humiliated? It’s the first time ever Jeff spanked him in this position, he was too open and insecure but this wasn’t exactly for fun and whatever Jeff wanted to dish, he will submit to it, after all he is the head of their household.

 

Jeff held Jen legs high in the air and proceed to apply some smarting slaps to the side of his thighs, an area so rarely spanked it felt like he was burning and he was pretty sure the real thing hadn’t yet started!

 

The slaps were light but repetitive; so very quickly, the pale skin turned red and Jensen started squirming. Jeff didn’t stop, he pushed his legs further almost folding Jensen in two and attacked his sit spot, the skin was so tight in this position that he started to apologize.

 

This wasn’t the sweet spanking he was used too, folded on his man lap, feeling safe and cared for, the warmth of his big body seeping into his, this was too shocking and too different. He was pushing back on the bed, trying to escape the punishing blows but Jeff was intent.  
Intent enough that he didn’t hear Jared move right away. Jen did though. In three freakishly long strides Jared dropped to his knees next to Jeff and leaned his head on the taught thigh closest to him. Like a dog he brushed against the pant leg and waited for the pat on the head, the love it will display, and Jen felt so vulnerable, so open, punished and yet also so loved.

 

This position had one advantage, he could see Jeff spanking him, he could read the emotions all over his face, the hesitation, the resolve, the flinches; things he never really had to acknowledge when he was looking at the carpet getting his ass blistered. In a way he felt in communion with his spanker, he could anticipate what will be happening and even better now he could see Jared and his cute way of distracting Jeff from the punishment.

 

Jensen should have known Jared would have his back, no matter their differences. If Jay believed any of them was in pain he would move Heaven and Earth to help, to comfort, to support. And the whine in Jen voice when he started apologizing might have broken his heart, probably as much as Jeff’s but they all knew he wouldn’t be able to take it.  
Jared never could spank for real. As a prank, yes; for fun, yes; for erotic pleasures, hell yes, but not for pain. And seeing him on his knees, leaning into Jeff, closing his eyes and relishing the caresses on his face and hair, Jensen forgot all about his predicament, about the momentary pain and tears sprang at the corner of his eyes. Tears of joy and tears of love, there really was no other place he’d want to be now.

 

Jeff sensed the change in the room and with all the consideration he could muster he lowered Jensen legs on the bed, dropped on his knees and even though, he still had a hand roaming on the beautiful body of Jared, his mouth went to kiss Jen’s inner thigh, the crease leading to his groin, his engorged cock, and yes, everything was right in his world again…

 

His two boys were within reach; his lovers needed him as much as he needed them.

 

That was a revelation Jeff longed to rediscover, cherish and remember.


End file.
